


missing you

by vividplums



Series: boyfriends on tour au [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Reader-Insert, sometimes you just gotta write self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividplums/pseuds/vividplums
Summary: "babe, I'm so glad I get to call you my girlfriend," jinwoo is half asleep and slurring his words, but a blush finds its way to your cheeks anyway.aka self-indulgent jinwoo fluff





	missing you

the spaces between your fingers feels hollow without jinwoo's hand in yours. 

you two talk every night, but sometimes he's so exhausted that he just falls asleep the second he finishes telling you about the latest concert or how bin and sanha are so tired from traveling that they got into an argument yesterday. 

(he leaves out the part where he was put into the middle of it all as their leader and how he feels guilty that he couldn't have done something more, but you think you hear it anyway in the silences.)

"babe, I'm so glad I get to call you my girlfriend," jinwoo is half asleep and slurring his words, but a blush finds its way to your cheeks anyway. 

"minhyuk and I were talking the other day and I just... I know it's not easy to be with me, but I'm so, fuck I'm so grateful for you." his voice sounds like he's suspiciously close to tears. 

"sometimes," you begin quietly. "I can't believe that I get to keep you. you're everything I always dreamed about having, but never let myself believe I would get."

jinwoo laughs softly on the other end and you know he is fighting sleep to talk to you. in the background you hear someone ask him if he's going to bed soon. 

you are so grateful for this small boy you've come to love. sometimes he is the sun beaming at you in the summer and sometimes he is the negative feelings that swallow him whole. you love every side of him and it surprises you with just how far you would go to keep him happy. 

you love him so much. there are spaces where you fit and holes where you fall into each other and you think it was always meant to be this way. distantly, you think whatever souls are made of, his and yours have to be the same. soulmates was never really a concept that held much interest with you, but lord knows that jinwoo is your soulmate.


End file.
